Captive
by tinjhi10
Summary: Fuji Syusuke, who followed his brother in London on a whim, was now made prisoner by a stranger who held him captive as a slave. Little did he know, his captor was someone he knew. Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back! **

**I'm so sorry for the very late update! Our internet connection was gone for the past few weeks and I couldn't surf the net. But now I'm back and I'll also be updating the last chapter of one more chance later!!**

**For now…..**

**This is actually an AU type, I just wanted to try something new.**

**Oh yeah, there will be parts where it can become confusing since Yuuta and Syusuke are together. **

**Well, Tezuka calls Fuji as 'Syusuke' and Yuuta as 'Fuji kun'.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as well. Hehehe...**

**Ps. I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

"Aniki! Why did you have to follow me?" Yuuta asked annoyed as he glared at his ever smiling brother who sat comfortably at the chair in front of the fire place.

The older Fuji remained quiet as he took a sip of his tea.

"Aniki!" Yuuta warned.

Fuji turned to face his younger brother, "Why Yuuta, can't I even enjoy a vacation with my dear little brother?" Fuji asked smiling sweetly.

Yuuta felt a clod chill run down his spine as he watched those lips curve into a very sweet smile, which only meant one thing - trouble!

"But Aniki…" Yuuta whined as he tried once more.

"Now Yuuta, I have to watch over my beloved little brother especially when there's a big moth of a monster with slimy intentions wanting to corrupt my dear brother's very innocent mind" Fuji smiled sweetly causing the younger to shiver.

"His name is Mizuki!" Yuuta said exasperated. Yuuta felt a head ache coming. His brother could be a real pain in the ass when he wants to.

He had only gone to London because of a business meeting and his older brother, who was bored to death, just tagged along on a whim.

"Mituli or whatever I don't care Yuuta, I just think you should be careful. You're too cute, he might just jump over you when he wants to!" Fuji exclaimed.

Yuuta let out a sigh.

"Aniki, I do hope you know that no one in their right mind would even attempt to rape me! One glance at me and they all ran away" Yuuta said.

"Non sense Yuuta, as your older brother I have to protect you from perverts like that Mituli guy" Fuji replied.

Yuuta felt his eye twitch.

_Him?_

_Protect me?_

_Has he completely gone crazy??_

"You're an idiot Aniki! You're the one whose suppose to watch over yourself. Look at you! No one would even believe you're a guy at first glance" Yuuta pointed out.

Fuji stopped. Well, his brother did have a point but who cares? He badly wanted to get out of Japan and travel elsewhere.

Yuuta sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok, fine, I get it. I'll allow you to stay here, but on the condition that you will not travel alone, I don't want to be responsible when you suddenly go missing" Yuuta said.

Fuji smiled and nodded in agreement.

Yuuta couldn't help but smile a bit as well as saw the delighted expression on his brother's face. Somehow, he felt happy being able to protect his brother that way. It made him happy to see his brother happy.

Fuji had been too much distraught in Japan. He was supposed to be the heir of their company but he chose photography than running their company. Their father had been enraged when he rejected the title.

Yuuta, being the second son, was then made the heir. Yuuta loves his job and was really the one among the three of them who was interested in business.

Japan was hell for Fuji. His father refused to talk to him and called him a disgrace in the family. He wanted to escape from that hell which is why he followed Yuuta in England.

"Oh yeah, I'll be attending a party tonight, you can come but wear appropriate clothing" Yuuta said.

Fuji pouted. "Mou, I always wear appropriate clothes" Fuji replied.

"I mean it Aniki!" Yuuta warned.

"Fine" Fuji smiled.

Yuuta rolled his eyes, maybe it was a mistake to allow his brother to stay.

* * *

Fuji glanced at the crowd. There were so many people in the hall and Yuuta had gone off to meet with other businessmen. He was left alone in the corner but he didn't mind it much as he was fascinated watching people pass by him.

He let out a soft smile. It had been a while since he had attended such social gatherings.

Fuji was suddenly brought out from his trance as a glass of wine was held before him. He glanced up to find a handsome man offering him a drink.

The guy was tall, he had auburn hair and his hazel eyes were hidden beneath an oval shaped eyeglass. Fuji felt his heart skip a beat as watch the guy.

"Are you alone?" the guy asked. Fuji blinked as he came back to senses and smiled at the handsome stranger.

"No, I'm actually accompanying my brother" Fuji replied as he gladly accepted the drink, unaware of deep hazel eyes watching him intently.

"Ah, by the way, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu" the guy said offering his hand which Fuji happily accepted.

"My name is Fuji Syusuke"

"Fuji? Are you perhaps related to Fuji Yuuta?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji nodded. "Yes, I'm his older brother"

Tezuka eyed him for a moment.

"You're really beautiful" Tezuka pointed out.

Fuji felt his face heat up. He was about to speak when his lips was suddenly covered with Tezuka's own.

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise as a probing tongue made its way to his mouth.

_The nerve of this guy!_

Fuji felt himself get more annoyed as he tried to push Tezuka off him but the latter was just too strong to handle. He felt Tezuka's tongue explore every part of his mouth and he panicked that someone might see them.

Tezuka finally pulled away and gave Fuji a satisfied smirk before licking his lips.

Fuji glared at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you pervert!" Fuji hissed. He wanted to yell at the bespectacled man who had shamelessly French kissed him but thought it was a bad idea since this was a party, it would only cause uproar and further misunderstandings.

Tezuka took a step closer to Fuji while the other backed away. "A simple greeting" Tezuka mumbled behind Fuji's ear causing the small man to shiver.

Fuji pushed him away annoyed. He didn't need all this.

Ever since he was young many men have made a move on him although he was also male. He hated it. His father was ashamed of him saying that it would have been better if Fuji was just a girl so that he'd be useful by marrying him to a rich heir or businessman.

_The hell?_

He's just like the other guys!

Fuji glared up at him in annoyance.

Tezuka let out a small smirk causing Fuji to get more annoyed.

He knew what the guy wanted.

Everyone who saw him would always want the same thing.

They would all call him beautiful and try to get him to their bed but to no avail.

No way in hell was he going to let that happen.

_He wasn't gay!_

Although he did find Tezuka handsome.

Anyway, that was beside the point.

He knew what Tezuka is aiming for.

But he would never give it to him!

"Aniki!" Yuuta called as he approached them, he was surprised when he saw Tezuka.

"I see you guys have met" Yuuta acknowledge.

"Unfortunately" Fuji muttered but loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

"Aniki, behave yourself" Yuuta warned. Fuji crossed his arm as he ignored them.

"Aniki, this is Tezuka san, the president of Tezuka Corporation, one of the richest financial corporations in the world" Yuuta introduced.

Fuji merely spared him a glance and nodded.

Who cares if he was wealthy? His character was definitely poor.

Yuuta sighed as he watched his brother. He was being childish again.

He turned to face Tezuka and bowed slightly. "Please excuse my brother's childishness" Yuuta apologized.

"It's ok Fuji kun" Tezuka replied as he eyed Fuji, a small grin escape his lips as he watched Fuji pout on the corner.

'This will be interesting' Tezuka thought.

"Saa Yuuta, I think I'm quite tired and I'd like to go ahead" Fuji said. Yuuta sighed as he nodded in agreement.

"Anyways Fuji Kun, I'll be heading as well" Tezuka excused.

"Ah, oh wait! Tezuka san, is it ok if you could take my brother home? As you can see from appearance he needs to be protected especially now since it's almost midnight" Yuuta requested.

Fuji gaped at his brother.

_Yuuta?!?_

_What the hell are you doing? _

_He is the pervert!!!_

Tezuka nodded in agreement but Fuji could've sworn he saw a tiny smug smile crept up his lips.

"Thank you so much" Yuuta said and bowed in appreciation.

Fuji soon found himself being dragged away by Tezuka.

They were out of the hall and headed outside when Fuji pulled away hastily.

"Just what the hell are you playing?" Fuji asked annoyed.

"I do not play Syusuke" Tezuka replied.

Fuji stopped.

_Syusuke?_

This guy has nerves!

"We aren't close for you to call me by my first name Tezuka san" Fuji snapped.

Tezuka stopped as he turned Fuji to him. He closed the gap between them once more as he captured Fuji's lips.

This time, Fuji was able to push him away as he kicked Tezuka in his groin. Tezuka winced in pain as he glared at Fuji who was a few inches shorter than him.

"Suits you right you pervert!" Fuji hissed.

"I'm no pervert Syusuke" Tezuka stated.

Fuji gave him a mocking laugh "Oh really? Then pray tell me, is there a gentleman who kisses other guys on a whim?" Fuji asked

Tezuka stopped at that.

"Then I'll give you reasons, would you like to go out with me?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji raised an eyebrow.

_Has this man gone crazy?_

Did he really expect him to agree??

"Hell no" Fuji replied as he stormed off leaving Tezuka behind.

Tezuka watched as the beautiful man left him.

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.

Never had any person turned him down in his whole life.

_Fuji Syusuke…_

Tezuka raked a hand through his hair.

_You'll be mine…_

TBC…

**Waaahhh… how was it? Hehehe… hope you like this story too. I hope I hadn't made Tezuka too much OOC, I just wanted to portray the playful side of Tezuka.**

**His personality is actually quite different when he isn't with Fuji. Well, you'd get to see or read it in the next chapter… ^_^**

**For now, please review and I'll update soon… your reviews five me strength to continue writing my stories.., hahaha.. ^_^**

***hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi..! I'm back.., sorry for the long wait! I was really busy with school and stuff and it only took me now to update this story.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, they made me so happy! I would also like to thank those who read one more chance. Thanks for enjoying my story..!**

**Anyways, I won't keep you guys waiting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You what?!" Fuji exclaimed.

"I said that I'll be leaving for France tomorrow" Yuuta repeated. He let out a deep sigh as he recalled what had happened earlier.

Their dad called him a few hours ago saying that he should go to France for a very important financial gathering and to make an important business deal with a rich businessman there.

"But we've only been here in London for three days! Why so sudden?" Fuji asked.

"Aniki, it's not my choice to leave London so soon, it's just that dad wants me to attend this gathering and make business with a rich businessman there.

"But Yuuta…! I don't want to go home yet! Please take me with you" Fuji pleaded.

Yuuta sighed in exasperation. "I never said I wouldn't take you with me right?" he asked annoyed. Fuji smiled wider as he hugged his brother.

Yuuta couldn't help but smile at the sudden affection. He liked the feeling of acting like a big brother for Syusuke even though he was the younger between them.

"Thanks Yuuta" Fuji smiled.

"Whatever, just don't give me any problems when we're there and don't run off by yourself when we're there" Yuuta commanded.

"Ok, but in change you'll take me out for a date" Fuji joked causing Yuuta to blush furiously.

"Baka Aniki!" Yuuta stuttered.

Fuji smiled as he neared Yuuta. "Saa… I just had to remind you that you are still me dear beloved younger brother" Fuji grinned.

It was just so much fun teasing Yuuta.

* * *

They had arrived in France the next day and Yuuta already had to go for work leaving the older Fuji alone in the house.

Fuji didn't mind much though as he felt exhausted, tired from the travel and he soon fell asleep.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Fuji suddenly woke up as he felt a presence on top of him. He sat up groggily as he let out a soft yawn.

"Yuuta…?"

When there was no response Fuji looked up.

_This isn't Yuuta!_

He couldn't see quite clearly who it was because it was too dark, all he could see was a silhouette and he knew that whoever was standing in front of him, it wasn't his brother.

The man was more well built that Yuuta. Fuji's eyes widened at the sudden realization as he was about to shout but the man had already prevented him by capturing his mouth.

"Oh God!" Fuji thought frantically as the man French kissed him.

Fuji tried to struggle but to no avail, the man was far stronger than him.

He was suddenly alarmed when the man took hold of his clothed member and began to carelessly rub on it.

"Oh God he's going to rape me!" Fuji thought as he struggled more. He was starting to panic.

_Why was this happening to him?_

Fuji was suddenly pushed to the bed and before he could react the man had pinned both his hands above his head and blindfolded him.

Enraged by the sudden action, Fuji used his legs to kick the man in his groin. The man winced in pain and Fuji felt proud of himself that he was at least able to show the man that he wouldn't give himself without a fight.

Suddenly he felt a cloth cover his mouth and soon he found himself drowsing off.

* * *

When Fuji woke up his head was hurting like hell.

_How long had he been unconscious?_

_Where was he anyway?_

Fuji remained still as he listened to the voices around him. He could hear many men talking.

_What were they going to do to him?_

"Boss, you've got yourself a pretty one" a voice said. "Yeah, he's a rare one" another man said.

Fuji felt himself starting to panic again.

What if they gang rape him?

Oh God he didn't want that.

Poor Yuuta must be worried.

Why did he have to experience such misfortunes?

The car stopped and Fuji wondered if they finally arrived at the place where his captors would take him one by one. Or worse.

He was suddenly tossed over a mans shoulder and was carried off.

Fuji bit back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as he started to struggle again.

"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled angrily, he couldn't hit the man because his hands and legs were both tied.

"Feisty" one man muttered.

"It's ok, you can leave us alone for now, I'll call you when I need you" Fuji heard the man who carried him say.

Fuji winced in pain as he was harshly pushed in the bed, his captor had cut off the rope on his hands and legs and Fuji quickly took out the blindfold.

He was finally going to see the face of the damned pervert who kidnapped him.

Fuji looked up and to his utter surprise he stopped for a while.

"Y-You?!" he shouted in anger as he returned back to senses.

The man did not say anything as he locked the door of the room.

"I can't believe it! It was you! You pervert! _Tezuka san_!" Fuji yelled.

"Ah, it is me Syusuke" Tezuka replied with a small smirk.

Fuji couldn't believe it as his temper was rising.

_How dare he?_

_How dare that man kidnap him?_

"Tell me why you did this!" Fuji demanded angrily as he took a step away from Tezuka.

"It's you fault for being so stubborn Syusuke, I even asked you out but you denied me so I had no choice but to take you" Tezuka answered taking a step towards the blue eyed beauty.

"Return me to my brother! Return me to my brother now!" Fuji shouted.

"That I cannot do Syusuke, you are forgetting, _you_ are my captive now" Tezuka smiled as he neared the beautiful man. Fuji took another step back as he saw Tezuka approach him.

"Stay away from me!" Fuji warned.

"I can't" Tezuka replied as he finally cornered Fuji on the wall.

Fuji looked up terrified at him.

He felt a shiver run through his spine as he gazed at deep hazel eyes.

_He's serious!_

_This guy is totally serious!_

"You really are beautiful Syusuke" Tezuka muttered and began to kiss Fuji.

Fuji pushed the bespectacled man away from him as he wiped his mouth in disgust.

"You really are pitiful, you even kidnap me just to satisfy your needs, what are you going to do after you rape me? After you tire of me?!" Fuji asked angrily.

Tezuka blinked in surprise at Fuji.

"I would never rape you Syusuke, I'll make love to you" he replied.

Fuji stared at him bewildered.

_Is he stupid? As if I'd let him take me!_

Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Are you going to stick to your words that you would never rape me?" Fuji began.

"Ah, it's not in my nature to force my partner Syusuke, you must remember that I come from a decent family and I am a gentleman" Tezuka answered.

Fuji nearly snorted at that comment.

"You say you're from a decent family then what decent family would teach their child to kidnap an innocent man? Let alone harass him?!" Fuji glared.

Tezuka felt his patience reach his limit.

_What right did Fuji have to accuse him of sexual harassment?_

Tezuka suddenly pinned Fuji to the wall as he slipped his hand inside Fuji's pants and began to stroke him.

Fuji was taken aback by the sudden action and couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Tezuka continued stroking him.

Tezuka let out a smirk. Just as he thought, Fuji's body was more honest than his mouth was.

"You say harassment but your body seems to say other wise" Tezuka whispered seductively in Fuji's ear causing the smaller man to shiver.

"No..a-ah.." Fuji moaned.

_Damn! _

The man knew where to touch and it made Fuji go crazy with desire.

"You have such a slutty body, you must have deprived it form the sexual tension that it needed" Tezuka said as he licked Fuji's chin while he continued on his ministrations.

Fuji let out soft gasps, he couldn't hold back his voice. This was the first time he had ever felt so hot. Never in his life had he experienced getting hard for someone and he didn't jerk off often.

_How come this man could make him feel so good just by touching him?!_

Tezuka began to suck at Fuji's neck as he continued pumping Fuji's cock. The shorter man gasp at every motion as he held onto Tezuka tightly feeling his body burn with every touch.

_What was happening to him?_

Tezuka let out a satisfied smirk as Fuji came in his hand with a soft scream of pleasure and a hazy look on his eyes.

"You say you're being harassed but your body seems to contradict you. Didn't you just enjoy that a while ago?" Tezuka teased as he licked the remains of Fuji's cum in his hand.

Fuji snapped back to reality as he pushed Tezuka away from him and glared angrily.

"I did not enjoy it! You pervert! You said you wouldn't do anything to me!" Fuji shouted.

"You heard me wrong Syusuke, I said I wouldn't _rape_ you" Tezuka clarified.

Fuji looked at him puzzled.

"Just now, when I touched you, your body craved it so much and you even enjoyed it" Tezuka continued.

Fuji blushed furiously.

"I didn't enjoy it! I hated it! I hate you!" Fuji said through gritted teeth.

_How could this man even think he enjoyed it? _

The two of them remained silent for a minute before Fuji spoke again.

"I can count on your words that you wouldn't rape me?"

"Ah, you can count on it" Tezuka assured.

Fuji let out a sigh of relief. If Tezuka was an honorable man and would stick to his promises then he didn't have much to worry. Because he would never submit himself to any man.

He would never let Tezuka touch him again.

Right now he had to think of a way to escape from this place.

Fuji suddenly went to the veranda to see where he was but to his utter surprise he didn't see buildings or houses as it would have been in France, instead, the place was surrounded by sand and water.

_Where the hell was he?_

_This wasn't France anymore!_

Where in the world did Tezuka take him?

Fuji felt his hope shatter at the sight.

"I forgot to tell you, we're in my private island" Tezuka said as he leaned his back on the wall, a satisfied smirk was again placed on his lips as he watch Fuji fall to his knees in shock.

Fuji shivered in anger and misery.

How could he escape?

Now that he was trapped in a place owned by this man who held him captive.

_**TBC…**_

**Yey..! I'm glad I finished the second chapter. I hope I can update soon, I'm sorry if it takes ma a lot of time to update, school is totally a hassle especially because I'm part of the student council… so many meetings, so many programs that I haven't had much time to write but I'm back again and I hope to write as many stories as I can while I still have time. Of course I'll be updating this one as well., hehehe… **

**I seem to lose my touch with writing... waaahh~ **

**anyways.., please review and give comments or ideas.., they are highly appreciated.. ^___^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Third chapter up! Sorry for the long wait! I was just really busy..!! GOMEN!!!! Hehehe… I know I'm a very bad author. _ I'm really sorry!!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I really appreciated it!! waaah~ thanks so much nya~ ^_^**

**Anyways, I'm glad to be able to update now…**

**I actually have another new story in the process entitled 'Make you mine' **

**Well.., now.. just in with the fic!**

**Hope you enjoy it as well!!!**

* * *

Fuji stared outside the balcony. All he could see was the deep blue ocean far ahead. He had hoped that everything was just a dream but to his disappointment he was still there.

He had all plans of escaping but how could he ever escape the place owned by a madman who kept him in his private island?

Fuji wondered briefly if Yuuta was alright. His poor little brother must be worried sick of him right now.

He had promised Yuuta that he would behave but then he got himself kidnapped by Tezuka. And worse of all, he let the man do that to him,

Fuji suddenly blushed at the memory. He couldn't believe he allowed Tezuka to do that to him! He was a guy for God's sake!

Fuji sighed in annoyance as he went to the bed. He was getting hungry. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had eaten something.

Last night Tezuka hadn't returned. Fuji was glad to have time on his own. But he was a bit curious as to where the bespectacled man spent the night since he was sure this was his room.

Fuji frowned at his thoughts.

It seemed as if he was worried about Tezuka.

No.

He wasn't worried about that pervert.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door opened. A red head guy went inside followed by a black haired man with a funny looking hairstyle.

The two of them were carrying food and Fuji eyed the delicacies like a hunter would a prey.

"Nya! Food's here! Eat up!" the red head beamed.

Fuji merely looked at the two of them not sure what to say. The two seemed friendly. Although he was held captive by this people, these two seemed nice and not bad at all. He could somehow feel it.

Fuji smiled at the energetic red head as he gladly accepted food.

"Nya Oishi! He smiled at me! He's so cute!" Eiji wailed happily. The black haired man, also called Oishi, smiled warmly as he tried to calm the red head down.

Fuji couldn't help but think that it didn't seem like this was a typical kidnap. The people there were nice and they didn't treat him like a prisoner.

Except for Tezuka. That guy seems to think of him as a sex slave.

Fuji shivered at that thought as he recalled how his body had reacted to the man's touch. He couldn't believe his own body. It got excited from being touched by a man!

"What's your name nya?" the red head asked.

""Fuji Syusuke" Fuji mumbled as he continued eating.

"Fuji? Can I call you Fujiko then? I'm Eiji Kikumaru by the way but call me Eiji" Eiji introduced.

Fuji couldn't help but smile at Eiji, it was just too cute to resist.

"C'mon Eiji, we have to go back, we should let Fuji-san have his rest" Oishi said as he ushered the red head out of the room.

Fuji didn't say anything as he still continued to eat.

Damn he was hungry.

But he was glad to have met the two. It was a nice thought that even if he was locked in that island he could have someone to talk to other than the pervert.

After eating Fuji decided to check out the place, there was no escape anyway and Tezuka had allowed him to wander around the mansion.

He pulled on a robe as he walked around the corridors. He couldn't help but be fascinated with the design of the mansion and the ornaments, paintings, sculptures and many other things that fascinated him.

If only he had his camera with him.

Fuji then stopped in front of a half opened door. He took a peek inside the room and saw Tezuka doing some paper works. Fuji frowned at the sight. Tezuka seemed like another person. He was serious with what he was doing and he wasn't a bit smiling.

It was so unlike the Tezuka that had kissed him shamelessly on their first meeting, or the Tezuka that had made his body come the night before.

Fuji blinked and mentally scolded himself for thinking that way.

Was he stupid?

Why was he acting that way?

Fuji decided to get away from the room and proceeded downstairs. He was surprised to see no one there. He had thought there would be about ten maids there.

He walked around and finally got out of the mansion. He was greeted with the beautiful sight of the beach. Despite his situation, Fuji couldn't help but think that the place was like paradise.

He had been locked up in his family for long and didn't see much of the outside world, let alone experience things.

Fuji walked further on as he came in contact with the cool water. A soft smile escaped his lips as he let the water touch his skin.

It felt good.

"What're you doing here?"

Fuji turned around and saw Tezuka.

"What do you think? Escaping?" Fuji asked sarcastically.

"Feisty aren't we?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji remained quiet as he tried his best to ignore the bespectacled man.

"Why did you follow me? I couldn't escape this place even if I wanted to" Fuji said dully.

"Do you really want to go back to your place?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji's eyes widened at that.

Was Tezuka going to set him free?

"Yes I want to go back!" Fuji replied.

"I won't let you though" Tezuka chuckled.

Fuji 'hmpted' in annoyance as he turned his back on Tezuka.

He should've known that guy was playing with him.

"Just give up Syusuke, surrender to your desires, you'd be better of accepting it" Tezuka smirked.

"I have no desire for you, and what can you gain from me staying here? I will never have sex with you" Fuji exclaimed.

"You should know better than to say never right? What your mouth and body are saying are two different things" Tezuka teased.

Fuji blushed in embarrassment.

"That was because it was purely biological, it would be hard for any man not to come especially after masturbation" Fuji said blushing more on his words.

Tezuka laughed at him and Fuji felt more annoyed.

"What about you? Where did you sleep last night?" Fuji asked changing the topic.

Tezuka smiled at him. "Why? Are you worried?"

Fuji blushed some more.

"N-No! Argh! Damn it, I don't want to talk to you!" Fuji said annoyed as he stomped back to the mansion.

Tezuka followed suit as he was still laughing.

Fuji glared at him. How come Tezuka could laugh this much? Just a while ago in his working room Tezuka had seem so cold and stoic.

"Don't worry Syusuke, I'll spend the night with you later" Tezuka assured.

"No thanks, I'm better off alone" Fuji replied as he plopped on the bed.

Fuji closed his eyes to relax a bit but abruptly opened them as he felt hot breath trickle on his face. To his utter shock Tezuka was on top of him. Before he could speak Tezuka had already captured his mouth.

Fuji thought of resisting but the kiss felt so good. It had a tingling affect on his body that he couldn't explain. Every brush of Tezuka's tongue made his body ache for more.

Fuji soon found himself responding to the kiss but he didn't stop even though a part of him screamed to stop. Another part, a louder part, wanted more and more.

Fuji kissed back with equal force as he too explored Tezuka's mouth. It was warm and sweet and Tezuka was such a good kisser.

Fuji then moaned in the kiss as Tezuka pushed his tongue in harder, but the moan alerted Fuji of what he was doing right now.

He suddenly pushed Tezuka away from him panting heavily.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He gazed up at Tezuka who was also panting heavily, his lips a bit bruised and Fuji blushed in embarrassment. Did he kissed back that hard?

He wiped his mouth in disbelief unable to look straight in Tezuka's eyes anymore.

"Why did you hold back? You were enjoying it" Tezuka pointed out.

Fuji blushed harder as he threw a pillow in Tezuka's direction.

"Who said I enjoyed it? You tricked me to it" Fuji lied. He knew full well he had responded to that kiss.

Tezuka merely let out a snort at the comment.

"So stubborn" he mumbled.

Fuji didn't say anything anymore as he was shocked at himself. Why was his body so traitorous? Why did it want to be touched by Tezuka?

"I'm going to sleep" Fuji mumbled as he went beneath the covers but Tezuka had stopped him.

"I forgot to tell you, I don't like sleeping with clothes on"

Fuji took some time to register what Tezuka had said and blushed deeply as he threw another people.

"What the fuck? You pervert!" Fuji shouted.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything to you… yet" Tezuka replied smirking.

Fuji glared at him for saying yet.

"No way pervert!" Fuji argued.

Tezuka sighed in annoyance. He was a patient man but he had enough for today.

Fuji was being impossible, he was tired and horny but he couldn't just jump on Fuji right?

Tezuka pulled Fuji to him and ripped of the clothes Fuji wore.

Fuji's eyes widened in shock as he was soon stripped off all his clothes.

He tried to cover himself with the blanket but Tezuka had already pulled it to him. Fuji glared at Tezuka, this was just too embarrassing.

Tezuka admired the beautiful body in front of him and it took all his will power to not pounce on him.

"Don't you dare try anything funny, your cock's all hard" Fuji mumbled blushing.

Tezuka grinned at him. Indeed, his cock had gone hard at the mere sight of the beautiful man.

"But so is yours" Tezuka pointed out.

Fuji blushed more as he tried desperately to cover his member.

Tezuka licked his lips.

God this was so hard.

Just seeing Fuji like this it made him want to thrust his cock right into the shorter man's ass.

"Don't stare at me like that pervert" Fuji snapped.

"Are you sure you can sleep without taking care of *that*" Tezuka teased.

"I can do it on my own" Fuji said angrily.

Why was Tezuka always embarrassing him?

Tezuka smiled at Fuji and settled himself beside the beautiful man.

Fuji remained stiff as he felt Tezuka's hard member on his stomach.

He felt his whole body yearn to be touched.

Fuji scolded himself mentally.

What had Tezuka done to him?

Why was he having such an effect on him?

_It wasn't right!_

His thoughts were cut off once again as he felt Tezuka's mouth on his.

Fuji thought he'd die at the kiss, it made him harder and he pressed his body closer to Tezuka and let out soft gasps as their cocks hit one another.

Tezuka went on top of Fuji as he continued to kiss him senseless. Fuji was weak against his kisses and merely melted in it.

Fuji moaned harder as he their Tezuka kept on pressing his body to Fuji, their cocks were touching one another and both couldn't help but moan at the friction. It felt good and the kiss was so hot. Tongues were battling with one another.

Neither one of them wanted to lose. Both of them wanting to be touched as they rock on each other's body frantically.

Fuji, not able to hold back broke the kiss and let out a scream as he came.

Tezuka, startled with Fuji's climaxing got so turned on it made him come as well.

Tezuka collapsed on top of Fuji as they both tried to catch their breath.

Fuji's eyes widened in realization of his own actions.

He had done it again and this time he had even screamed in pleasure.

Tezuka smirked triumphantly. It was evidence enough that Fuji did want him.

Fuji pushed Tezuka hastily away as he turned his back on him. He couldn't look at his eyes after what he had done.

Fuji couldn't believe what he had just done.

_Had he really just screamed in pleasure?!_

It was Tezuka's fault!

Tezuka did something to him to make him react that way!

"I hate you so much" Fuji muttered spitefully.

Tezuka smiled at the beautiful man.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean" Tezuka said.

Fuji blushed at that comment.

"But I do mean it!" Fuji spat as he covered his face beneath the blankets.

Tezuka chuckled softly as he pulled Fuji in his arms and embraced him.

Fuji didn't move and remained silent. Soon after, he heard Tezuka's soft breathing and was sure Tezuka was asleep.

Fuji let out a deep sigh as he laid there.

He could clearly feel Tezuka's warm breath on the back of his neck and it gave him a tingling sensation within his body.

Fuji sighed heavily.

He must be out of his mind.

Why did it seem as though he felt warm and secure in the hands of a man who held him captive?

TBC…

**Waaah~ yey! Third chapter is finished..!! once again I'm really sorry for posting so late!!! **

**Anyways.., hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**I'll really try my best to update soon before our school festival starts! Because by then I'll be too busy to update!**

**For now, please review!! Hehehe.. I really love feedbacks and comments!! **

***hugs***

**Tinjhi10**


End file.
